Milena Govich (1976)
__TOC__ Category:Govich (surname) Personal facts *Sex: Female *Born: at Norman, Cleveland County, Oklahoma *Occupation: Actress Parents *Father: Bruce Govich *Mother: Marilyn Green Siblings *Matt Paul Govich *Nikola Govich Other relatives *Uncle: unknown, Police Officer *Cousin: unknown, Police Officer *Aunt: Milica Govich, Actress *Uncle: unknown Green, married to unknown Palmore, two sons *Uncle: unknown Green, married to unknown Singleton, one daughter and one son *Grand-Aunt: Wanda Lou Parker (b. 2 November 1926), married to George I. Nease, one son, one son married to unknown Brymer and to unknown Hennan with one daughter, and one daughter married to unknown Johnson, one son and one daughter Spouse(s) *David Cornue (2003-present) Children *none Sources and notes Public records Other records *http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/t/i/l/Susan-E-Tilleman/GENE23-0204.html *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=REG&db=:2241072&id=I500096029 *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=DESC&db=bob_anderson&id=I1059 *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=DESC&db=bob_anderson&id=I0344 *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=DESC&db=bob_anderson&id=I0344 Notes Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Milena Govich 2nd Generation *2 Bruce Govich *3 Marilyn Green 3rd Generation *4-5 unknown *6 Gerald/Jerl W. Green (1926-) *7 Velda Sue Parker (1926-) 4th Generation *8-11 unknown *12 Jim Green *13 Etta Jackson *14 William Franklin "Frankie" Parker (1904-?) *15 Ruby Christell "C." Cearlock (-2001) 5th Generation *16-27 unknown *28 John Cook Parker (1859-1944) *29 Arena Frances "Betty" Hart (1866-1934) *30 William Alfred E. "Bill"/"Will" Cearlock (1874-1934/5) *31 Appie Lee Price (1881-1968) 6th Generation *32-55 unknown *56 Robert Arthur Parker (1830-1911) *57 Nancy Ann Lane (1830-1867) *58 John Perry Hart (1832-1898) *59 Cordelia Frances Hart (1836-1874) *60 Luther Carel/Carol Carlock/Cearlock (1841-1887-97) *61 Nancy E. (Elizabeth?) "Betty" Duncan (ca.1850-) *62 Reuben Lee Price (1843-1920) *63 Sarah Elizabeth Williams (1847-1923) 7th Generation *64-111 unknown *112 Andrew Kincannon Parker (1809-1847) *113 Stacy Mitchell (1809-) *114 Demeon Lane *115 Jane "Jeaney" Campbell (1797-) *116 Thomas Hart (1809-1885) *117 unknown *118 Caleb Hart (1805-ca.1869) *119 Sarah Lawson (1800-10-1840-42) *120 George Washington Carlock/Cearlock (1812-1862) *121 Catherine "Kitty" Virginia Read (1815-ca.1845) *122-123 unknown *124 Alfred Price (1808-1879) *125 Alice Lee (1815-1898) *126 Abram M. Williams (1811-1876) *127 Martha J. Collins (1815-1876) 8th Generation *128-239 unknown *224 Arthur Parker (1785-1830) *225 Eleanor Ballard (1790-1845) *226 Spencer Mitchell (1775-1849) *227 Rachel Roberts (1775-) *228-229 unknown *230 David "Elder" Campbell (1762-1813) *231 Janet Lockhart (1768-1842) *232-235 unknown *236 John E. Hart (ca.1777-) *237 Mary Douglas (ca.1777-) *238-239 unknown *240 John Carlock (1772-1833) *241 Elizabeth (-aft.1845) *242-247 unknown *248 Reuben Ryan Price (1756-1821) *249 Dorothy Cody (1769-1849) *250 Jesse Lee (1793-1866-76) *251 Elizabeth Yates (1790-1865) *252-255 unknown 9th Generation *256-447 unknown *448 John Parker *449 unknown *450 William Ballard (1767-1816) *451 Elizabeth Anthony (1769-1826) *452 Arthur Mitchell *453 unknown *454-455 unknown *456-459 unknown *460 Robert Campbell (1718-1786) *461 unknown *462 William Lockhart *463 Mary Lockhart Campbell (1737-1795) *464-473 unknown *474 William Douglas, Jr. (ca.1747-) *475 unknown *476-479 unknown *480 Lemuel Carlock (1750-) *481 unknown *482-495 unknown *496 John Sawyer Price (ca.1730-) *497 unknown *498 William Cody (bef.1741-aft.1821) *499 Sinai Stacy (1750/1-) *500 Joseph Lee (1765-) *501 Annie Pittman (-bef.1807) *502 Luke Yates (1767-1829) *503 Sarah Helen Flowers (ca.1771-1854) *504-511 unknown 10th Generation *512-895 unknown *896 unknown Parker *897 Mary ... *898-899 unknown *900 Thomas Ballard (-1689) *901 Ann Thomas *902 Christopher Anthony (1744-1815) *903 Judith Moorman (1748-1774) *904 Robert Mitchell *905 Ann Lea *906-919 unknown *920 William Campbell (1672-1760) *921 Mary Byres *922-923 unknown *924 James Lockhart *925 unknown *926 David "White David" Campbell (1704/5-1790) *927 Mary Hamilton (1716-) *928-947 unknown *948 William Douglas *949 unknown *950-959 unknown *960 Hanchrist Carlock (ca.1715-1803) *961 Susan Witmer (-1763) *962-995 unknown *996 Pierce Cody (ca.1698-aft.1759) *997 unknown *998 Simon Stacy (ca.1716-1762) *999 Judith Tolson (1720-aft.1804) *1000 Jesse Lee (1735-1816) *1001 Judith Shelley *1002-1003 unknown *1004 John Yates (ca.1740-1818) *1005 Elizabeth Barfield (ca.1740-ca.1851) *1006 Ignatious Flowers (ca.1740-aft.1793) *1007 Susan Gray (ca.1745-) *1008-1023 unknown 11th Generation *1012-1803 unknown *1804 Joseph Anthony (1713-) *1805 Elizabeth Clark (1719/20-1820) *1806 Charles Moorman *1807 Mary ... *1808-1809 unknown *1810 John Lea (-1783) *1811 Ann Carter *1812-1839 unknown *1840 Alexander Campbell *1841 unknown *1842-1851 unknown *1852 John Campbell (1674-1741) *1853 Grace "Grissel" Hay (ca.1706-) *1854-1919 unknown *1920 David Gerlach/Carlock (1674-1763) *1921 Anna Marie Lisemus (?) (ca.1679-ca.1725) *1922 John Witmer *1923 unknown *1924-2023 unknown *1992 William Coody (ca.1670-) *1993 unknown *1994-1995 unknown *1996 John Stacy (ca.1688-) *1997 Sarah ... (ca.1690-) *1998 Benjamin Tolson (1693-1759) *1999 Mary Oldham (ca.1696-1748) *2000 Joshua Lee (ca.1706-aft.1780) *2001 Mary Woodard (1706-) *2002 John Phillip Shelley *2003 unknown *2004-2011 unknown *2012 unknown Flowers (ca.1705-) *2013 Mary Goldsborough (1702-) *2014-2023 unknown 12th Generation *2024-3607 unknown *3608 John Anthony (1675-) *3609 Susan Butler *3610 Christopher Clark (1681-1754) *3611 Penelope Bolling (ca.1690-) *3612-3619 unknown *3620 William Lea, Jr. (1682-1704) *3621 Frances Major *3622 George Carter (1720-1782) *3623 Elizabeth ... *3624-3839 unknown *3840 Hans Peter Gerloch/Gerlach (1631/2-) *3841 Anna Maria Kummer (1634-) *3842-3991 unknown *3992 Symon Stacy (1638-1717/8) *3993 Elizabeth Watts (ca.1640-1718) *3994-3995 unknown *3996 Benjamin Tolson *3997 unknown *3998-3999 unknown *4000 John Lee (1670-1738) *4001 Mary ... *4002 John Woodard *4003 unknown *4004-4025 unknown *4026 Robert Goldsborough (1660-1746) *4027 Elizabeth Greenbury (1678-) *4028-4047 unknown 13th Generation *4048-7219 unknown *7220 Edward Clark (1640-) *7221 Ann Allinson (1640-) *7222-7239 unknown *7240 Col. William Lea (1654-1703) *7241 Mary Green (1658-1703) *7242-7983 unknown *7984 John Stacy (1609-) *7985 Mary ... (ca.1615-) *7986 Thomas Watts (ca.1615-) *7987 unknown *7988-7999 unknown *8000 James Lee (1647-1728) *8001 Sarah ... or Elizabeth Durham *8002-8095 unknown 14th Generation *8096-14439 unknown *14440 Michael Clark (1610-) *14441 Margaret ... *14442-14481 unknown *14482 William Lea (1623-1663) *14483 Catherine Ironmonger (1618-) *14484-15967 unknown *15968 Symon Stacy (1572-) *15969 Elizabeth Fielding (ca.1572-) *15970-15999 unknown *16000 John Lee (ca.1620-) *16001 Sarah ... *16002-16191 unknown 15th Generation *16192-28963 unknown *28964 William Lea (1588-1653) *28965 Mary Dawkes (aft.1582-) *28966-31999 unknown *32000 Henry "Harry" Lightfoot Lee (1597-ca.1656) *32001 Marah Adkins Felgate *32002-32383 unknown 16th Generation *32384-63999 unknown *64000 Thomas Lee *64001 Elnor Ris *64002-64767 unknown Back to Celebrity Ancestors References Govich Category:Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template Govich, Milena Category:Living people Category:Famous people Use this input box to create a new article (for people listed above or anywhere) using the People Simple Template. Please include birth and death years as part of the title. preload=Genealogy:People Simple Template width=50